Percy Jackson, the New God!
by JordanMathias
Summary: I, for one always thought it was weird that everybody has Percy as a one woman guy. What if Percy did become a god, but lived a life like a normal god.
1. Chapter 1

_I, for one always thought it was weird that everybody has Percy as a one woman guy, may it be Annabeth, Athena, Artemis, whatever. What if Percy did become a god, but lived a life like a normal god. Being multiple places at once, falling in love with plenty of females, and all the while doing his godly job. _

_Another thing, why in the world is he the god of tidal waves? Uh, great so his glory shows its power in destruction? Freakin' awesome. I understand the god of tides and then the connection with Artemis. That's cool. I think my favorite is the god of hero's however. It makes sense, being a past hero he would relate to them. Just keep this in mind as we read._

_AND HERE WE GO!_

**Chapter 1**

I had just told Zeus and the other Olympians my idea after I had told them something they probably have never heard before. No. Crazy right? But hey, I had plenty of reasons to say no.

Number 1) I didn't want my peak, my prime, to be fifteen…I mean sixteen. Hey look the prophecy actually did work out…huh. I had completely forgotten.

Anyways, I had so many things to see and do still that as a god, well it wouldn't have been as big of a deal. Like working crazy long study nights to get through finals in highschool. Graduating? Annabeth would be proud I thought of that.

Another thing, college. I would never get to go through college and get so totally drunk the night before a test that I slept through it! Or better yet, stay up for hours drinking coffee in order to get one last cram session in with my friends.

Then after college a career? I hope so. Working forty to sixty hours a week to pay the bills and yet still find time to pull Annabeth away from whatever thing had captured her attention at the moment so that she would live a little. Signing over my first home and car, purchased by my own money of course. Well you get the point.

2) My family, I wanted to grow old with them. Watch my mother age and still find her to be the most beautiful and wonderful person on this planet. To maybe see her as a mom again, with Paul. Know knows, maybe even see her as a grandma?

3) And lastly, my love life.

Sure there was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Someone who was easy to talk to, she is extremely gifted with her art, downright beautiful, and one of the few people I trusted. Sure, she's been a little weird since she showed up but hey if I started having weird visions, flew a helicopter into what I knew was a war zone, only to have my pilot fall asleep and lastly have someone that hated me save my life…Yeah I'd be a little confused and agitated at the moment as well.

Then there was Annabeth. She'll always be my best friend along with Grover no doubt. And the look in her eyes when I turned down becoming a god? Well maybe I'm not crazy after all. I mean she did say if I came back alive I might get a kiss. She was my other, better half. She is my connection, my lifeline that held me to this world. She can be frustrating at times and my nickname? Ugh, let's not talk about that. But when she gives me that smirk that tells me she caught me doing something dumb, or the smile when I do succeed she is gorgeous none the less. I honestly don't know where to go from there but as a god? Impossible.

Now as my gaze shifts to the gods' faces who are whispering in hushed voices I notice that most seem to like my plan after Lady Athena reminded them of unwise it was. When my eyes fell on her it was a troubled furry. Like she was upset that she'd been wrong and caught and fuming that I was the one who pointed it out.

I saw movement in the group and watched Artemis get down from her throne. The only thing I could think of 'do gods need water breaks'?

Next my gaze fell upon Aphrodite who was staring back at me. I blushed and wanted to look away but I didn't. She however, did not blush, flush, or quickly look away. Nope, she winked and which made me think of all the beautiful things in the world. Looking at her reminded me of the first time I rode Blackjack. Or when we woke up early in the morning to watch the sunrise, when I watched a bird in flight, Annabeth, listened to a song back when we saved Bessie, Rachel. So many feelings wanted to come out from looking at Aphrodite. All she did was smile and turn back to the gods.

A cough from beside me stopped my 'face watching.' It was Artemis. Oh gods, she saw me ogling Aphrodite. Way to go Percy. Get caught staring at a pretty woman by the one person who would get upset by that. "Perseus, if you wouldn't mind staring at the gods it's highly annoying and extremely disrespectful." With that she walked away. I touched my chest then looked at my fingers. _I'm not dead or even an animal_ was all I could think. Coming from Artemis? That was pretty unreal. I saw it as her way of saying thank you. I was getting kind of excited about this decision.

I watched Artemis walk back to the group and as I did I saw the blonde haired grey eyed girl that I was so confused about. I just grinned when I saw her face. One word can only be used to describe her at that moment. Joyful. She was literally true beauty. Covered in dirt, blood, sweat, monster dust and who knows what else and she was still pretty.

Artemis sat down and I looked across from her where Hades now had a throne. His son, Nico sat at the base of the throne smiling brightly for what had to been the first time since Bianca died. Hades saw me and seemed to smile, at least as much as the Lord of the Dead can smile I guess. He finally had respect from his family. I heard some kind of confirmation and then.

"Perseus Jackson!"

Seriously why do the gods hate me so much? I mean what is wrong with just Percy? Never mind.

Zeus was the one who yelled my name so I walked to the middle of the room and bowed Zeus, my uncle. Something bothered me though, he was grinning like Thalia did right before she'd electro charge me. _Well this probably isn't good._

"Percy," well at least my dad called me by my name. "Zeus and the council have decided that we will agree on one condition. His tan face went from annoyed to sad. Almost as if it was bad news.

I tried to help, so I smiled and said, "What are your conditions to the deal?" It came out more confident than I felt but I wasn't complaining. A quick glance around and I spotted Hestia at her hearth smiling at me. I had forgotten to mention that. Since the balance on the council was now five goddesses and eight gods Hestia got her spot back to even the gap between gods and goddesses. Now it stands that Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Ares, Apollo, Hermes Hephaestus, and Dionysus are the gods. The goddesses are Hera, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Demeter, and Hestia.

"Percy, they" a grunt from Zeus and my father added, "Perseus, we want to accept your terms of claiming all our children by the age of thirteen and giving the minor gods more respect. We agree to them only if you reconsider becoming a god. Not as my Lieutenant but as the Champion of the Gods and the God of Heroes.

Once again I was dumbfounded. "Father," I said controlling my voice as much as possible only to be interrupted by Lady Athena.

"Perseus, we need a god to help keep our promise. Perseus you are here today as testament that swearing on the Styx is not enough." She added a glare toward Poseidon who matched hers with his own.

"We need a god to make us stay in line. Even heroes with the curse of Achilles will one day die. May it be from sickness, battle, old age? But a god will last lifetimes. Who better to hold us to our oaths than the one who thought of them? Your existence alone will be testimony alone of our promise. We don't ask that you give up life, only that you embrace our oath as your burden." And she sat down.

I was upset. Not at Athena although I wanted to be. Her wisdom was evident I was born from a forgotten promise. The gods needed a reminder.

"Percy," I spun to see the god of travelers speak, the one who allowed me to stay in his cabin before I was claimed. "You've already heard wisdom but I think I know what you're struggling with but it doesn't need to be a fight. You will be the god of Heroes. Meaning that every demi-god wanting to make something of his or herself, which is all of them, will seek you as an example. Your knowledge and fighting skills you teach will bring them victory in battle. They will honor you as their friend, their guide, their mentor. But most importantly as their father in a way. Do not throw this away Percy."

Finally, Zeus spoke with a bored look, "What is your decision Perseus?" I couldn't see Annabeth's face this time she hid it too well. But I knew what it was, fear.

"May I have ten minutes to think sir?" He looked annoyed but agreed. So I walked from the chamber of the Thrones and walked to Bessie. He mooed and I used the water to wash my face. "How are you doing buddy?" He mooed again which surprisingly sounded sympathetic.

"You know Perseus; I wanted to kill you that day. To eliminate any chance of the prophecy happening."

I turned again and saw Athena before me. "Lady Athena." I knew she was talking about those years ago when Thalia, Zoe, Bianca, Grover and I saved Bessie along with Artemis and Annabeth but I didn't want to talk about it.

She had a grin like she was expecting me to fight back. But it turned to a frown with a serious tone, "Do not neglect this gift Perseus."

Without thinking I said, "What about Annabeth?" I immediately regretted it when I saw Athena's face.

"What about her?" the goddess said growing in height.

"She'll be upset."

"Percy," she said as if exhausted which until now I forgotten the gods were fighting as well. "She will adapt and move on. She is like her mother, strong, intelligent and wise. She isn't weak and will be fine without you around to hold her hand.

It was then that one of best ideas I'd ever had hit me. "Lady Athena, may I ask you a few questions?"

_Alright so there you go! Let me know what you think in a review. I've got a good idea of how the story will go but if you have some ideas of who you'd like to see Percy with at one point let me know!_

_Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all the reviews guys! And to answer the question, 'when will you update __**College Drama**__,' I will when it feels right. I don't know where the story is going because every time I try to write in it the story makes no sense. Anyways, I promise I'll try._

_Chapter 2_

Athena looked down at her watch which magically appeared on her wrist. It was a bronze strap with a golden face. An owl was in the middle while its wings pointed at the numbers, being the watch's 'hands.'

"You have seven minutes son of Poseidon. Zeus does not care for tardiness but proceed with your questions." She said this lazily with a hint of bitterness, as if my very presence annoyed her.

I looked at the war goddess in front of me. Brown curly hair flowed down her head and cascaded down her shoulders. She no longer wore her battle armor but had replaced it with a white blouse and tight blue jeans. Even though she was no longer in her battle gear, I still gulped with nervousness. Yup, she was intimidating alright. Her dark grey eyes were like her daughter's but Athena had a bitterness to them. Annabeth's were normally cheerful unless Luke was the subject then her eyes were sad.

I then asked my question. "Lady Athena, how long will it take Annabeth to finish the 'new Olympus?' She gave no intention that I'd fazed her with this question like I'd hoped. Instead, this evil grin appeared.

"Perseus, if I had to estimate how long it would take me, a goddess, I'd say about twenty years. For Annabeth? Who will probably work day and night until it's completed? Closer to forty years." The grin just grew larger as my face fell.

"But…Lady Athena, forty years? She won't get to start living until she's fifty-six! That's hardly fair to anyone!"

"Ah, but Perseus, she'll get to build something that's permanent. That last generations, not just years. Isn't that worth a few years?"

I then saw Athena's plan.

I was going to lose my best friend either way. Even if I didn't become a god I couldn't have Annabeth. I then thought of something that probably would have made Annabeth drool in envy.

"Lady Athena, say Annabeth does this, she builds Olympus. Then twenty years later she dies of old age. She would be forgotten. Yes, Olympus would be her gift to the world always. But what if she lived always? She'd be the Architect of Olympus, your daughter, forever an immortal." Athena's eyebrows raised but she said nothing. I was on another role though.

"Even if we had another war, Annabeth could rebuild any part of Olympus at any time. She'd always be available. Wouldn't that be a good thing? She'd even get to live her life instead of just blue prints." I said as I finished my thought up speech.

Her godly aura had dimmed slightly. She looked deep in thought. "Perseus its time." And she disappeared.

On my way back to the throne room I saw Annabeth waiting against a random wall. She still looked shocked and fearful but when she saw me she tried to fake a smile for me. This gave me strength and I smiled genuinely back at her.

When I caught up to her I stopped and looked down. She was wearing normal clothes for the first time in a while. Well normal for Annabeth anyway. She had a dirty, torn, bloody camp Half-blood shirt on with her denim shorts that went to the tops of her knees.

"Percy," She finally spoke, her voice a shattered glass window. One more crack it seemed would make all the pieces crumble to the ground. "Know that whatever choice you make; you're my best friend, always."

I smiled at her again, "Right back at you wise girl" this time her smile was real. "Let's head on back to the throne room." I watched her nod and I walked away. Her feet fell in sync with me after two steps. I noticed her hand when it bumped into mine. "Oops, sorry Percy." She blushed as I turned my head to see her. Then she really got red when I grabbed her hand and locked our fingers together as we walked.

I took it as a good sign when she smiled and didn't move her hand away.

At the door we paused only for a second. Our unlinked hands reached out and pushed the doors open. We didn't care who saw us at that moment. It was just Annabeth and me. We were seen by Aphrodite first who smiled and changed into her twenty foot tall form. She looked beautiful even big. Her face apparently was changing to what I considered beauty because it landed somewhere between Aphrodite's own face, Annabeth's and a little bit of Rachel's.

We only unlinked our hands when she was ordered back to her mother's throne by Zeus. Athena sat in her throne but wouldn't look at me. Annabeth gave me one last sad smile as I turned to the big three. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades.

"I have decided that I will accept your terms. In doing such I expect you to honor our agreement immediately." As soon as I said this I collapsed onto the marble floor.

I woke up but my eyes couldn't open. It was as if they weighed a thousand pounds each. I heard some lady yelling and a man equally distressed yelling back at her. I blocked out other conversations around them and listen to the argument.

"What do you mean? My son is up there and he is in danger! He's been up there for hours!" The woman shrieked. I recognized the voice. Sally Blofis. My mother was yelling at Olympus' security guard. I couldn't help but laugh. When this happened I felt a pressure in my head. Then a tiny voice.

"_Please be okay, I know you can make it. To whatever god is listening, Please don't let Jason die_."

However weird it sounds, I recognized the voice in an odd way.

Reyna. I'd never met her before in my life but I knew her.

She was Jason Grace's best friend.

Jason Grace had just defeated a titan and was now on death's door. But wait, someone is healing him. He seemed so far away. But something was familiar about him.

Before I could listen or 'see' more a voice shook me from my awkward sleep. It was my mother's voice. This time gentle and soothing like I remember. _"Percy! Oh gods, Poseidon, whoever. Please let him live!"_

It was weird but it felt as if my mother's voice was in my head and not spoke aloud. I opened my eyes to see my beautiful mother's eyes in tears. But she smiled immediately and nearly crushed the life out of me with a hug when she noticed I was awake.

_A quick chapter. Okay, so random questions for you guys. _

_Would you rather have longer chapters once a week or short chapters like this every other day?_

_If you would put Percy with any goddess how would you do it? And who would you choose? (I have ideas on what I'm doing to satisfy the Percabeth fans so don't stop reading this please!)_

_What do you think the 'voices' are?_

_Not a question but a request! Please review YAY!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay so I had one reader who made a decent point. Why would Percy be with any other goddess when there married? I understand your point but if you think about it most of the gods who are married cheat anyway. I mean Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Dionysus, and that's just the top of my head. _

_Aphrodite makes sense, love goddess and what not and maybe the other gods since they were never mortal, but Dionysus was mortal at one point so you can't say its wrong you know? Anyway long __**AN**__ sorry about that. I'm still curious whether or not you all want long chapters or shorter quicker ones. _

_LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! ENJOY CHAPTER 3!_

I felt as though I'd been hit by a cement truck, one still full of cement. If I had been given the choice between the truck and my worried mother's hug? I'd pick the truck. Hey! I know I'm invulnerable and all but my mom's arms crushed me in a bear hug of death.

"Percy! You're alive!" she had let the dam break that held back her river of tears. I hadn't seen her cry in a long time. Close to ever. She always put on a strong face for me to give me strength. I realized something though. These weren't sad tears these were grateful tears, tears that I was alive.

That's when I heard more whisper like thoughts again. They weren't audible at the moment because of my mother's joyful sobs. My mom was ranting on about not sending up the blue light to let her know I was okay.

That however was dulled as the voices got louder to which I could hear them if I tuned my mom out. Sad, but the things I was hearing made me think of other things. Like fear, death, pain, and more. One voice did something though that actually helped me.

"_Please if anyone is listening, please send me a sign. I just want to know who I am." _And then I smelt something incredible. It was my mom's cookies. It was probably the best smell in the world. Not only did the smell reach me, it made me feel better too; as though I was strengthened by the smell. Well, enough that I could stand with someone else's shoulder to lean on. I felt as though I'd taken another bath in the Styx. Thankfully, my skin wasn't near melting this time.

The smell made me feel better, what happened next didn't.

"_Whoever is listening, lend me strength to…" _with a grunt the voice was gone.

I was pulled out of my thoughts…well someone's thoughts, when a hand rubbed my cheek gently trying to get my attention. I opened my eyes again not aware that I had closed them. "Percy, are you okay? How did you get here?"

Paul and mom had said this almost at the same time. More voices popped in my head but I ignored them and focused on my parents. "I'm not real sure, I was on Olympus." With a sigh my mom took me to a bench sitting beside an elevator and had me lay down again. I didn't argue as she cradled my head and stroked my hair like she did when I wasn't feeling good back in elementary school. Thankfully Smelly Gabe wasn't here to interrupt like he normally did.

I told my parents about what happened on Olympus, my fight with Kronos/Luke and my 'reward.' My mom frowned when she heard about me being turned to a god. Paul was nearing a ray of sunshine he looked so proud. "Having a god for a son, not really a bad thing." He said and while doing so he kept him sun beam smile going. His teeth weren't as pearly white as Apollo's but close.

Fear had tracked across my mom's face. Her face which normally had soft lines in it now had dark crevices. Her greyish brown hair was pulled back tight in a ponytail. When she spoke I could feel the strain come out as well.

"Are you a god now Percy?" My reply was quick as it was easy to say, "Only because I was forced to do so. I guess I am a god now. I don't remember much after saying I agreed to their terms. I kind of blacked out."

Then I heard the voices again, well voice. And this one was much louder. Not yelling nor upset just loud enough to be heard.

"_I can explain Perseus. When your father comes to get you, meet me at my hearth. I will be waiting"_

Paul hadn't heard the voices and neither had my mom. However, they did both see Poseidon appear out of thin air. I thought about the voice though. _Hearth? Why did Hestia want to speak with me?_

I sat up when my father walked up to the bench. Poseidon was smiling at the couple in front of him in an almost happy way. My mother was blushing in the deepest red and Paul was trying not to be jealous. He knew how much my mom and dad cared for each other. Not really romantically anymore but my mom still was aware of why I was here and I think she knew it bothered Paul.

Poseidon gave me a look and a nod, "I know who has called to you son. Don't worry. She is your friend_."_

I wasn't exactly worried about that. I was concerned on how my mom would take this. I pulled her away from my Dad and Paul who had been complimented by Poseidon on his excellent sword handling skills.

"Mom" I said as we found a more secluded location. And it was now that I fully recognized the place. It was the Empire State Building. 600 stories above it is also known as Olympus.

"It's time for me to go." My mom held back her tears for me again. The structure holding back her tears wouldn't break this time. She is definitely the strongest woman I know. If she was a goddess I bet she'd be the Goddess of Inner Strength or something like that.

She grabbed my hands like she did whenever we had serious conversations. When I was younger it made me concentrate on her while my ADHD was screaming _"oh look! Something shiny!"_ Now she does it for comfort I think.

"Percy," her voice no more than a whisper. "Know that no matter what happens I will always love you and that I am so proud of what you have become. You are a good man and I can't wait to see what happens in your life. Don't worry about me, I could have never asked for a better son. I'm going to miss you. But I know that you are doing what's right. Treat Annabeth like a princess and I'll be happy. I know you will." She looked at her feet. "I'm rambling again, Percy. I love you. Be safe."

I don't care if you think crying is weak my mom had let one tear slip from her eyes and I still think of her as the strongest woman, heck even person I know. I wanted to cry but I didn't.

We both knew that I'd be around when I could but it wouldn't be the same. I wouldn't be there every morning to help her fix breakfast while Paul read the paper. No more fun evenings together where we would just laugh at each other while Paul would sit there confused. No more random blue food.

"Mom, I'm not sure how this whole 'god' thing works but I'll find out and inform you first. I promise." I said as I hugged her.

When we finally realized it was time to go she pulled back and looked at my hair; which was probably still a mess. She tried to fix it.

"I love you mom." I said as I batted her hands away from the messy hair.

"I love you too, now get going Percy." She replied with a smile.

One last hug to my mom and Paul as my dad headed towards the elevator. I ran towards the door to make sure I caught the one with him. My dad and I waved to Paul and my mom as the doors closed for what felt would be the last time.

"Percy. Don't worry about your mom. She has Paul, who for a mortal seems able enough to watch out for her." He tried to smile but knew I'd miss her. Every bit as much as he missed her.

"Thanks dad, so was the voice I heard Hestia?" I questioned as I tried to tune out the awful music.

"Yes Percy, it was. She is the one who will teach you what it is to be a god. She will be considered your Matron Goddess for now. You will refer to her as Lady Hestia until she tells you can refer to her on a first name basis." He took a breath, "Until then you can't see anyone or anything unless she allows it. My sister is probably the nicest of us children of Kronos. But she is a stickler for ancient laws Percy."

I smiled at my dad. "Let's see what being a god is all about." And like a movie the doors opened as I said it.

_So a little depressing/in a good way. Percy will be in 'training' for a while. Can anyone guess how long training lasts?_

_Thank you all for your reviews so far! I promise to comment on all the ones I can!_

_Review please!_

_:D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews on chapter 3! I put it up and three hours later…BAM ten reviews! That's probably my best ever. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do. We're all about to go for a ride though. _

_This chapter is pretty boring but necessary for you all to understand what's going on. I myself don't know what will happen after chapter 6 but we'll see what you all think. Btw spoilers from "The Lost Hero" are in this chapter._

_And here is chapter 4 or as I like to think, 364 days later._

_**Chapter 4**_

I basically collapsed into my chair that sat in my one bed, one bathroom place in Olympus. It had been another rough day of train with Lady Hestia and Dionysus. Lady Hestia, because she is my Matron, my guide, my trainer, my goddess. Dionysus, because as soon as I'm done with training he gets to leave camp half-blood earlier than intended.

Apparently the reason I passed out on Olympus after agreeing to the gods' terms, was because I was put to sleep by Hypnos before being turned into a god. The pain is said to be unbearable as your mortal blood mixes with the godly blood or Ichor. Since they can't actually mix the godly blood ends up getting rid of the other in the only way it can. The blood literally boils out of the skin and the Ichor settles into its new home. This explains why I felt like I'd been in the Styx again.

While I was resting having Apollo and Hermes work on me the other gods discussed who would be my trainer or Patron/Matron. Few volunteered mainly out of fear of Poseidon since Zeus said that my dad couldn't train me. (Conflict of interest apparently.) The few that volunteered were Ares, Hades, and my Lady Hestia.

After a vote however, Lady Hestia was chosen due to the fact she wouldn't get enjoyment out of my suffering. Ares and Hades? Well both wanted me in the most pain possible but Hades would've been a bit better since I got him some respect on Olympus finally.

Anyways when my father and I were on the elevator he told me of the events I'm telling you now. All that happened while I was knocked out. I forgot to mention one thing; Annabeth had run off when she thought I was accepting the gift. And no one has seen her since.

As my dad and I walked to Lady Hestia's hearth where I would swear my loyalty to her as her trainee I couldn't concentrate. It could've been the insane amount of blood that was on the floor, which I now knew was mine, or it could've been the fact that my dad handed me a vial of the red substance the size of a camp necklace bead. I, of course, put it on next to the others I received. He said it was to be a reminder of my past lest I forget.

Heck, it could've been the fact that Annabeth was gone. My tie to this world had run away. She was missing and I couldn't even find her. Talk about a horrible ending to the Mortal life of Perseus Jackson right?

Anyways, after swearing my oath I noticed something different about Lady Hestia. She was in a different form. She was a grown woman. Not childlike she normally would be but a full grown, late twenties looking woman. An extremely beautiful woman in fact and my father, as if reading my facial expressions, said I shouldn't flirt with her until after I was trained. To which I laughed, like I compared to the many others who have tried for Hestia.

But trust me I now knew why Hestia became older and it wasn't to 'look good' for me. No, she did it to set an example. She was in charge of me now. She proved it when she threw me into that Hearth of hers until I screamed for mercy. She always looked sad when she had to hurt me. I now know she only does it for my own good but it still sucks.

Being thrown into the hearth was probably the easiest thing I've done as a god. Every day of training with Hestia, sorry Lady Hestia, is like all the years of training as a demigod. So much sweat and blood has been shed for this. It makes me realize why Dionysus kind of hates demigods. We were put through all this pain so we never forget how different we are now. As a demigod we train and then bicker about how much our parents suck.

If only I could tell them now how it really is, that the gods and goddesses are constantly watching and caring for us...I mean them. I've seen Apollo cry when his children shrouds were burned. I've seen Aphrodite punch Ares in the face when Ares called Silena a traitor. (Personally I loved it) I've even seen Dionysus flinch when his son growled at Zeus when he found out his girlfriend had died.

As for why I was pushed so hard from Lady Hestia? She says I should look, act, and breathe as the god of heroes and not just be a body to fill in the spot. As the god of heroes I am literally like a second father to all the demigods. I need to be a 'role model' as my matron says. Now as their role model I am also first on the list of hearing their prayers. Like Reyna's prayer for Jason when I woke up down in the Empire State Building. I will be the first to respond to any prayer. Even before the godly parent can hear it I do. It's weird and hard to hear the pain of heartbreak, losing a friend in battle, stubbing a toe. All that stuff I hear first.

Oh yeah! My Lady later told me that Jason and Reyna are actually Roman demigods! Apparently a whole other group of demigods follows the Roman forms of the gods and are set up in California. I personally haven't met them yet and I'll explain why later. But as for you should know that Jason Grace (YUP! Thalia's full blood brother) and Nico Di Angelo were traded last winter. What do I mean? Jason came to Camp Half-Blood while Nico was sent to the Roman camp.

The reason was because Hera heard the new prophecy from Rachel, (she's the oracle now as the Curse of Hades has been lifted) and saw it as the two camps needed to become one to fight the new foes approaching the gods. These foes were the Giants, the Children of Gaea. Yeah that's right mother Earth! Anyway Nico and Jason did unite the camps and they did stop the Giants. A month ago actually. But with victory came sacrifice.

Leo Valdez, Chris Rodriguez, and Reyna Taylor gave up their lives so that Nico and Jason could strike down Gaea and her Giants. I found out that not only do I feel their prayers first, but I also feel the demigod's pain too. When they got back to Olympus fighting started between the Leaders until my Goddess stepped in. She united the demigods again. I had to stay invisible until they left. Which sucked, because I wanted Nico to know how proud I was of him.

The reason I couldn't be seen by my friends? My Lady says that the demigods my friends will try to gain favors and use the fact they know me to their advantage and use me. She says I have to wait until the next generation of Demigods appear…in twenty to forty years. That's when she'll let me become the God of Heroes (still in training of course. Ha I should get that on a name tag, "God of Heroes _in training_)

Gracefully, though she has allowed me two days on earth. One with my friends and another with family and speaking of family, my mom is pregnant! With Paul's child this time. Her name will be Jessica Alexis Blofis. I already call her Jessie though. More news about my mom? She made the best seller list on her first book within the first six months. Do I have the best mother in the world? I think so. (Which reminds me, I need to send her a card for the cookies she sent last week.)

Lady Hestia and Dionysus also have another reason. Much scarier and much more deadly about why I am to remain hidden. As of now I can't control my true godly form. I use it whenever I speak, fight, train, anything. It's annoying really. But you can see why I can't go to earth yet, I don't want to fry my friends and family!

How am I getting two days with family and friends then? Lady Hestia, Dionysus, and Poseidon are all controlling my true form so it won't pop out randomly!

I am allowed to I.M. two people, well three technically. First is my mother, second is Chiron, and third is Lady Hestia. My mom and I talk at least once a day, while Chiron and I talk weekly for training purposes. Besides my mother, and the Olympians Chiron is the only one who knows where and what I am. Well I take that back, Annabeth probably knows what but she has no idea where.

Lady Hestia and I don't really I.M. because she can literally read my mind and talk to me that way. I can do the same to her and so 'Iris Messaging' really isn't needed. I have tried to Iris Message other people like Grover and Thalia but Iris was told to inform Lady Hestia if I ever tried. Needless to say that week was Hades…sorry uncle!

While talking to Chiron I ask about my friends, first are Grover and Rachel. Then it's Thalia and the hunters. Camp Half-blood buddies are next and lastly it always ends with Annabeth. I know what his answer will be already but I still ask. "Chiron, where is she?" I can tell he knows but every time he says, "No one knows Percy." All my friends think so I've been told is that I moved away with Annabeth when Zeus ordered us to leave because Annabeth needed a quieter place to work on Olympus besides New York.

Finally, I do get visitors. Gods and goddesses only. My dad sees me as often as he can. Plus I have Ares, Athena, and Artemis to train me. Artemis comes daily for Archery; Ares for sword and gun play, and Athena is expanding my knowledge of being a god.

Don't get me wrong, I still hate Ares and Athena still hates me. But Artemis and I…well she doesn't hate me as much for being a guy. With Artemis' help I can now hit the targets in archery, still no bulls' eye but last week I got so close Artemis started jumping with excitement.

I'm not going to lie and say I don't screw up on purpose sometimes.

Artemis will have to fix my form when I mess up and since Artemis has a reputation to uphold Lady Hestia does it for her. I love/hate screwing up around those two. I love screwing up because when I do Artemis tries to show me and even moves my hands sometimes. Lady Hestia then comes over and straightens my posture and relaxes my shoulders with a slight rub. Needless to say it's awesome.

I hate screwing up for them though because they seem so sad and disappointed when I don't pay attention or mess up. So I try to not screw up too often lest they catch on.

Wow, my life is so busy at the moment! But hey tomorrow is the start of two days off. And I get to be a regular camper again. I can't wait!

_Okay guys there you have it! I know a whole lot of explanation and not any dialogue but its necessary! Let me know if I explained everything well enough that you understand it! Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys, my AN will be at the end. I just realized I haven't done this yet. But Yeah, I don't own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does. I really don't feel like doing that over and over again._

_Anyway read on!_

_**CHAPTER 5**_

Deep in my slumber I don't hear my name until someone shouts it at me. "_PERCY_"

Of course, being graceful as a buffalo I fell out of bed. After my usual, _Ow! Wait…_

Yeah, apparently I forgot that I'm unable to feel pain. Just inner weaknesses affect me now. Like being sore and what not. I hear my Lady, laugh and then say, "_Come to my hearth before you leave today, Perseus."_

She knows better than to call me that, so I reply with my usual when she does this. _"Of course Lady Hestia, goddess of the Hearth and Home…"_ I'm interrupted before I can finish.

"_I've told you not to do that!" _ I can tell she's fuming mad…yeah, like that has stopped me before?

"_But great goddess of the flame, I only respect your wishes as you do mine."_ I can see in my mind the glare I receiving for this.

"_Fine! Percy. Come to my Hearth before you leave today. That's an order." _ Before I could even respond she is gone from my mind.

You see this all started when my dad had joked about the whole 'Lady Hestia' and how I was to do it. When I said it the first time around her my dad laughed. She gave him a look that reminded me of the ones I received from Thalia. Those could get pretty scary. It was a look that any male would instantly want to protect…well…his 'self' from her.

Back on the respect thing, I've only called her Lady Hestia. I refer to her in my mind as 'My Lady' which I'm confident if said aloud would have me carrying something large and heavy until she became tired meaning never. She's already done that once. When she asked if I thought she was intimidating and I said that even her grown up form wasn't intimidating. It was a lie but I wasn't intimidated by her in fear of her might. She was so pretty I couldn't talk to her sometimes. It's like every time I see Aphrodite. I end up slipping, falling, and jumbling my words.

To which Aphrodite giggles and then punches Ares in the arm because he is roaring in laughter.

Finally, I get out of my twin bed with many mumbles and grumbles pick out a shirt from the few tee-shirts that still fit me, and head to the very small bathroom. I've grown since becoming a god. It'll happen when all you do every day is train and work out. Anyways, everything in the 'apartment' I guess you could call it that is white. Very plain, not fancy at all. The reason?

Hestia says that we have too many gods who expect everything and don't work for anything. (Cough Ares Cough) Every year I train hard and do well Hestia will add something to the apartment which will eventually be my Mansion. This year is a 'surprise' and I'll get it when I get back from my visit to the Mortal World. I'm kind of excited to find out what it is.

I set the clothes I was going to change into on the counter of my bathroom and striped down. Once the water was warm I got in and did my regular shower thing. (No, it doesn't change when you become a god. You still have to bathe, use deodorant, and style your hair...blah blah blah) As soon as the water touches my skin I am in bliss. I, once again, have to thank my father for the fact that not only is water powerful but its calming as well.

While I am relaxing my mind starts to wander, and as Wise girl…uh never mind. Let's just say it's a bad idea. Anyway I start thinking about my friends and how nervous I am to see them. _Why am I nervous?_

_Oh right, you're about to see all of your friends again for the first time and you're going to lie to them. Lie because they can't know the truth about you. How you're a god._

Kind of depressing thoughts until I hear her voice again, "Percy, please hurry we don't have long before you go." The goddess tells me and I reply, "Yes Lady Hestia."

I cut my shower short and once dry change into the blue Under Armor shirt that breathes so I don't sweat as much. I pull on my black cargo shorts and slip on some black flip flops (which in a few years I'll be able to create clothes with my mind. Right now, all I can do is change my white socks to a gross mushroom color. I hear a knock and head towards the door thinking, _Who in the world is up this early besides Artemis_... I speed up hoping it is her. I know, I shouldn't crush on a girl who looks like a twelve year old most of the time.

I'm not though, she changes appearances like Hestia while she's training me. Still, even when she's small she still way too pretty for her own good. (Mental note, slap myself for calling a little girl who hates men, pretty.)

As I'm about to reach the door I realize that the gods don't need to use doors and knocking is just a courtesy when I hear a voice from behind me say, "Where are you going?"

Of course, being the mature god I am; I handle the situation…By nearly jumping out of my skin and screaming. I turn and glare at goddess Artemis. She smiles and says, "Wow, if I only had a camera." I continue my glare and mentally flick her head. I smile because I now have won this fight in my mind. She rolls her eyes and says, "I just wanted to tell you that I am proud of what you've accomplished in a year Perseus. Not many of us would be able to visit our friends in just a year. Dionysus, if I remember took several years."

She smiled and then said, "Oh before I forget, I got you something!"

She then pulled out something small. It was a silver ring with emeralds lining around it; a wolf was carved into the ring. I was a little creped out because it looked at me as if watching me. She asked for my right hand which I gave to her without a thought and she slid the ring on. It was a little tight at first but she glared at the ring and it grew to the wide enough for my ring finger.

She smiled as I admired it on my hand. "That is Luna, I have given her a power but will only activate when 'you' say her name."

I looked at her like she was nuts or maybe she was joking, but this was Artemis. She wasn't nuts and she didn't really joke around too often. This was really weird.

I looked at the wolf again and said, "Luna" and what happened next well, I'd never seen anything like it before. 'Luna' jumped out of the ring. I'm not kidding you. The wolf that was looking at me on the ring perked its ears and jumped. The wolf was dangerously beautiful. She reminded me of Artemis so much, noble, powerful, deadly, and yet very pleasing to the eye.

She was silver haired just like the ring but her eyes were emerald green. Luna slumped down to the floor and laid her head down. The poor animal looked exhausted. This was more than a look. I could feel how tired she was. _Okay, weird_.

I turned to Artemis with a look a fear to which she smiled gently. "She is a pup Percy, just like you at the moment. She reflects you as a god. When you become strong she will be as well. She, right now, is what we would say, a newborn."

I looked at Luna. For the first time I noticed just how small she was. I guess I was amazed so much that she came from the ring that I didn't see how small she was. She looked at me and tried to snarl but it came out as a cough. She was so tired and my bed wasn't being used in fact it was still unmade from when I had woken up this morning.

I went to pick her up but as I approached she growled. I looked at Artemis and said, "You would give me something that hates men." She laughed like she thought it was ironic or something.

"Perseus, she is a wild animal. She needs to be trained. She is not a house pet but a hunter, a noble beast."

I smiled, my first pet. Well, my first something anyway. Artemis then answered a question I had been thinking. "She will go into the ring willingly once you have bonded with her. I will help you train her when you return. For now at least, Luna." To which the animal turned her head and seeing Artemis she perked up slightly.

"Into the ring Luna." To which the wolf responded by leaping at me. Terrified, I tried to move but Luna was already gone. "It's okay Percy, the pup won't hurt you." Artemis cooed in my ear and ruffled my hair.

I glared at her again.

She smiled and started towards the door, I called her back, "Hey Artemis, hold on." She stopped and turned but didn't come closer.

"Something weird happened when I saw Luna. It was like she was telling me her feelings. I could feel just how tired she was. Am I crazy?"

Artemis looked confused, then as realization came to her face she said, "Percy, I'm not really sure what happened but it could be that you have a bond with her already. Not in the she likes you bond. But if she is already telling you her feelings you have a bond with her."

Seeing my totally lost face she said, "In gifts like these, animals bond with their god or goddess. It's why Zeus has the eagle, Athena the owl, Hera the cow, does that make sense?"

I nod, "So it's their Sacred Animal is what you're saying. So what you're saying is that the Wolf is now my Sacred Animal?"

Artemis smiled, "Apparently your time with Annabeth has rubbed off on you. You're getting smarter."

I frowned, "Artemis.." I was interrupted "I don't know where she is Percy. I'm sorry. Please I don't like ly…I don't like having to tell you no."

I wanted to crawl somewhere and die. "Thank you so much Artemis." I said looking at Luna on my finger which made me smile. "I really appreciate it. "

She smiled and grabbed my shoulder in a squeeze. "I know it's hard to lose someone you care for Perseus. Orion was extremely special to me. I didn't talk to Apollo for centuries for tricking me. Damn his jealousy." As if realizing she somehow just told me something she didn't want to she added, "Farewell, God of Heroes. Have fun today." Then she really surprised me. She turned my head and kissed my cheek.

And she flashed out.

And as she did, "PERSEUS!" My Matron appeared and was not happy.

Finally remembering who I was, (Why is it that when I get kissed I forget everything?)

Oh crap…"I'm so sorry Lady Hestia. I totally forgot that you wanted to meet me. Artemis stopped by to give me something before I left. I swear she just left!"

At the mention of Artemis' name my Lady's face dropped but she ignored whatever was bothering her. "Percy!"

I decided buttering her up couldn't hurt. "Yes oh beautiful, strong, wonderful goddess. What is it you need from Ol' Barnacle Beard's son? You know me, Lady Hestia," I pointed to my head, "All Kelp and no brain up here."

"Percy!" She said with a glare.

"Yes," I said timidly.

A smile formed on her lips, "Shut up."

I managed to squeak out a, "Yes ma'am."

She straightened her face again, "The reason I asked you to go to my hearth was to tell you that I want you to have fun." I smiled until she added, "But absolutely no fighting."

Before my brain could stop my mouth I said, "Why?"

She looked at me. "Percy you aren't in control of your body yet. I don't know what could happen, maybe nothing. Even then what if you get cut and start bleeding ichor?"

I smirked, "Well then I'm dead, because they found my Achilles Heel."

She groaned, "Not the point. No, and I mean none what so ever, fighting. You aren't strong enough to control it yet.

I know she was comforting me, but at the moment my feelings for her felt like she said, '_You aren't good enough, just like Annabeth. You aren't enough Percy Jackson.'_

She looked at me again with sadness, "Percy, I promise, you are going to be a wonderful god. Just stick with me and you'll get there with no regrets."

I nodded but still felt lower than Minotaur dung. I headed for the door. "Perseus, don't walk away from me before we are done talking."

I obeyed her and stood in front of her with my head low.

A gentle hand tilted my chin up. "Well done God of Heroes. Very well done." And she disappeared. I felt a lot better after she told me that she was proud of me. However, that little bit of jealousy that she could melt away basically was there now. I haven't tried teleporting away yet.

Heck, I can't even change my socks. I don't even want to know what I'd do to my body!

_**Wow! So you guys are awesome! I had 15 reviews Tuesday night; I had three in a matter of minutes after I posted the chapter. So, not going to lie, I was typing up this chapter and I had something totally different in my mind. The Artemis scene wasn't even there. I instead had a little scene with Hestia and Percy. However, of what I had written in chapter 6 made no sense to do that scene.**_

_**I was writing the scene where he answers the door and I thought "Hey! Artemis should be there with a gift. And now you have Luna, Percy's wolf. I know weird right? Anyway like I said that just came to me. **_

_**Thanks again guys! Review, and tell me if you liked the wolf idea. Thanks!**_

_**Jordan**_


	6. Chapter 6

_So you guys are awesome! So many reviews and most people even liked the sacred animal idea. :D One last thing I need you guys to go vote in my poll on my profile. It is needed before chapter 8 so I need you all to do so before Wednesday of next week or I can't write the next chapter. It's crucial you vote!_

_Also look at my profile for random one shots of this story. The first will be when Percy becomes Hestia's student!_

_Thanks again guys and as always enjoy…blah blah blah I don't own PJO okay here we go!_

_**Chapter 6**_

Since I can't teleport, I had to leave Olympus, catch a taxi, and then head to Camp Half-Blood. Just like an ordinary demigod. It's funny but I kind of already understand why gods were so annoyed with me sometimes when I was a human. Just little things that make me think, 'Gez! This is so annoying.'

As I walked from my apartment I passed through the now cleared gardens and pathways. Along the way I saw some of the minor gods and flirted with a few of them and the Aurai, Wind Nymphs. Calm down, its harmless flirting. Plus, since I don't get to see many of my friends anymore, the Aurai and the minor gods are the only 'friends' I have. I have trainers, Athena, Artemis, Ares, and my Matron Hestia. They aren't really my friends but more of role models.

As I approach the Elevator I see a group of three. My Father, Dionysus, and Lady Hestia, my dad and my Lady are smiling while Dionysus looks bored. _Ha what's new?_

Suddenly, "_Be nice Percy. He's doing a lot for you today."_ My lady smiles obnoxiously at me, _"Yes, my lo…Yes ma'am." _I thought to her, then to distract my mind from what I had almost said I looked at Luna, my wolf, on my hand. I have to admit, having a sacred animal, it's pretty sweet. I looked up at Hestia and she had a frown on her face that changed into a beaming smile when my dad stepped forth.

"Percy, I think congratulations are in order as well as a gift, if not for this than for your birthday." I totally forgot about it being my birthday too. "Can I see Riptide?" Of course it being my dad I handed the pin over. He looked at it for a second and then uncapped it, revealing the bronze blade hidden within the pin.

He stroked both hands up and down the flat of the blade until a bluish green light flashed around the blade. When the light dimmed he gave a look over the sword and smiled at his work then, capped the pin and handed it back to me.

Dionysus asked before I could, "What did you do Poseidon?" Obviously he would care what happened as he was the one taking most of the hits by the blade.

"I have only added a new feature to the blade, uncap it Percy." I do and now in the Celestial Bronze there is a greenish blue line about a centimeter wide along the flat of the blade. It ran from the handle to the tip. The weird part was the line swirled and moved in the blade. Almost like the…

"Yes Percy, that is the sea as it looks now. You now have water at your disposal anywhere you go. Even in the desert you can conjure up a rainstorm just by controlling the water in the blade. It will take practice but before you are done with your training you should be able to do so with being exhausted." My father said with a smile.

I looked at the blade in amazement. My father was giving me even more of the power in his domain.

I knew I had a dorky looking smile on my face but I was so happy that I hugged and thanked him. Yeah, totally not the usual me right? But I couldn't help it. It was so cool.

"One last thing Percy, when you visit your mom, give her a hug from me." And he evaporated into a mist of sea water.

I turn to Lady Hestia and Dionysus who are giving me questioning looks. Then Dionysus and she share a look and he walks away. I give her a weird look and she pulls me away to a fountain a few feet away from the elevator.

She turns to me and just when I'm expecting a hug or something she puts out her hand in a way that causes my smile to fall. _A handshake?_

"Well done Percy, one down and thirty-nine to go." She kept her hand there and I just looked at it. I looked up when I heard the elevator reach Olympus. _Ding_.

I didn't look at her as I walked to the elevator, leaving her hand in mid-air and walked into the open doors. Hestia gave me a weird look then one to Dionysus, who shrugged. As if to say, "_New gods, so touchy"_

As we went down the elevator shaft Dionysus said, "Are you alright Johnston?"

He was either trying to make me laugh or more upset. Either way I ignored him because I wasn't mad at him. It was Hestia I was upset with.

I mean a handshake? Really? My father upgraded my sword. Dionysus woke up at 7:00 which was super early for him and Artemis gave me a ring that turned into a wolf. But the one person I'm closest too, the one I spend all my time with offers a handshake. Awesome.

With all my negative thoughts about Hestia and the way I left things I knew I needed to 'cloud' my mind. Which affectively stops intruders from getting into your mind. Artemis taught it to me because she figured that I may not want Hestia knowing all my secrets. Artemis created this 'cloud' of the mind when she realized Apollo had read her mind to figure out her feelings on Orion.

I've become something of a pro on this since I started using it a lot due to my confused feelings for her. Don't get me wrong, I have still have feelings for Annabeth. I'll probably always have them for her; she was my first kiss, my best friend. I was willing to give up immortality up for her before Athena said it wouldn't matter. I just get confused about my feelings for a lot of the women in my life. Arie, a wind nymph has caught my eye several times.

Hestia technically could break through my 'cloud' being a much stronger god than I but so far she hasn't. I know as well that she will eventually 'look' to see what is wrong. Hopefully my clouded mind would keep her away…Well speak of the devil.

"_Percy_," her voice was tender but honestly, I didn't want to hear it.

"_My Lady, I'm sorry to interrupt but I really don't want to talk about it right now. I'm going to see my friends today and I know that you three will have an easier job shielding me if I am calm. I'd appreciate it if you'd respect that._"

My voice wasn't angry and that surprised me. If anything it was more of a plea or me begging her.

"_Percy, I just want to know what I did." _Her voice was growing stronger. "_Your father may start doubting my abilities."_

I growled in my mind, "_My father is the one who decided to let you train me and after today's gift I'd say you've grown past his doubts and concerns. Now please, leave, me, alone."_

The doors opened only moments later and Dionysus and I walked out of the elevator. We said hi to Mike the security guard, well I said hi and we hailed a taxi. After a few tries Mr. D. got fed up apparently and stopped a nearing taxi with vines.

The man probably should've freaked out when he saw us but this being New York he's probably seen stranger things than a man in a leopard shirt and a grumpy teenager.

Dionysus gave the directions to camp and we were on our way.

"Mr. D. what will I be able to do today without making it harder for you to hide me."

He grinned, "Well, that's up to you. I mean you can start your demi-god children now if you want but I'd shy away from that for now." Okay, that got me to laugh, which apparently was the point.

"Seriously though Johnson, I don't care what you do. However, I'd stay away from Athena and Ares cabin for the time being."

Groaning I spoke, "Great, what'd I do now?"

He smiled, "Well, the Ares Cabin has put a bounty on anyone who looks at them. You heard about Chris dying right?" I nodded, as the first god to feel his pain how could I forget. "Well, as you know he and Clarisse and he were dating. She only found out later from Travis when she asked for Chris' things that he was going to propose. She's been gloomy ever since."

He moved on though, "Athena cabin has sworn you an enemy, as it was 'your' fault Annabeth ran away. Athena knows better but she can't tell them where Annabeth really is, so she lets them believe it."

I frown, "You mean cause Athena doesn't know right?" Dionysus pauses in a mid-sip of a diet coke he conjured up. _I haven't tried drinks yet._ I think randomly.

He takes another sip and then says, "Exactly Percy. Athena doesn't know." But he wouldn't look at me. I felt the anger in me growing.

"Where is she Dionysus?" Using a voice I find scary but he laughs, "Percilla, you'll have to practice to put fear in my mind. I honestly don't know where she is at this second." _Okay, probably not a lie but not the whole truth._

The driver called out to us, "Hey guys, not to interrupt your…uh…thing there but we're here and there's no building." Mr. D. hands the man a wad of bills that obviously is more than the man makes in a week and he drives off.

I huff at him and stomp up the hill and somehow I feel Luna's presence in my mind trying to calm me down. I smile and think of Artemis and Luna. They were dangerously beautiful and wickedly mean. It put a smile on my face and start the descent of the hill that overlooks what will someday be my 'home' again.

_Well I hope you all liked it. Remember to read and fill out the poll or I can't write chapter 8!_

_Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay so again I'm sorry about not updating but hey I did today!_

_Okay so I had a few votes for Hestia, a bunch for Artemis, a couple that said they wanted Percabeth, which again I have nothing against it, we'll see if it happens. I'm not saying either way. _

_Oh yeah, so it was also mentioned that Percy probably wouldn't 'flirt' with the other gods. But I disagree, Percy and Rachel had to have flirted or else they wouldn't have kissed. And two Percy never said, "I don't like anyone besides Annabeth." Yes, his fatal flaw is Loyalty and I don't doubt that when Percy is in a relationship he'd be extremely loyal. However, what is stopping him from flirting? Plus, he's a god, it's what they do._

**Chapter 7**

I sat at my desk in my workshop on Olympus. I stared at the blueprint in my hand that I had been working on for months, well almost a year now. It was a blueprint to my mom's temple. I had truly finished it. It was my first time attempting something that was actually going to be built so me, being Annabeth Chase, it had to be perfect.

It was slightly different than the old temple. I only had to close my eyes and I could see it. The front of the temple was white marble and bronze paneling. I had taken each piece of the temple and made it a project so that it truly was perfect. When you walked in the front gate which stood 3.2 meters high and was fortified with bronze bricking you walked into a forest of olive trees and grape vines which made the path to the front entrance.

There were four steps at the end of the walk that led you to the entrance. While walking you would pass the white marble pillars with bronze plates that were carved of my mother's favorite people. Odysseus and other heroes lined the left, while carvings of her own children were on the right side of the walk. From Daedalus on down to my brothers and sisters I knew personally. I even added a section for Daedalus and his Labyrinth, probably the greatest Architectural thing ever build. I added the parts I knew it led to, such as Alcatraz, Mount Saint Helens…

_Annabeth you know not to think of these things, it only hurts you._

I growled at my own head, thinking about him made him mine again. I don't even know where he went. I remember that day as it was yesterday.

_I walked over to my mother's throne and stood at her side. I watched Percy kneel before The Big Three. I knew he had made his decision, I knew what it was. _

_That didn't mean I accepted it. _

_So as I heard Zeus ask for Percy's decision I walked out. The only reason I walked back in is because Thalia caught up with me and told me my mother wanted to see me. _

I remember that moment too. The best moment in my life I think.

"_Annabeth Chase," Zeus said, "Your mother has brought it to our attention that it will take longer than expected for you to complete Olympus. So for now we are going to clear it of the rubble and when you build something we shall mark it down in the books as completed by 'Annabeth Chase, the immortal Olympian Architect'"_

_I stared at the being that I guess was my grandfather. "Immortal?" I thought. I looked around for Percy but he was gone. As were Apollo and Hermes. However, the disgusting amount of blood on the floor didn't exactly bring high hopes. "Did they kill him? Did he turn down becoming a god?" My mind was churning faster than I remember it doing before until my mother grabbed me by the shoulders and gently said, "Annabeth, he is not dead. Do not worry about the Son of Poseidon. He made his choice and now he will accept the blessings and consequences."_

It's been a year since that day and I still think about him almost daily. I haven't heard from him or any of the campers. Apparently, I'm too busy working to have time to talk to friends, so says my mother. I actually don't mind because when I think of the other campers, my friends, I think of Perseus Jackson. _This is good for you Annabeth, stop it!_

I was interrupted from yelling at myself by my assistant Arie, a wind nymph. "Miss Chase, your mother is here to see you." I nodded at her but I was more interested in why her face was red, "Are you alright Arie?" She turned and called over her shoulder, "Let me tell your mother you're ready to see her." Then to someone outside, I'm guessing my mother, she said, "She'll see you now."

As the wind Nymph glided back to my desk she was still really red in the face. "What was it you needed Miss Chase?" I groaned, "Arie, I've told you just call me Annabeth, please."

She smiled, "Yes, Lady Annabeth." I face palmed. "Anyway, I was wondering why you're so red. Are you feeling sick?" To which her face got even more red, which told me something about her.

"Okay Arie, who is he?"

She smiled and blushed a little more, "well he's a god and really cute but he has these green eyes," I immediately think of Percy of course, "that are so sad all the time that you can't help but want to be around him. It's almost like he's lost something precious to him. It almost makes you wish you could heal him hurt, you know?"

Well Percy's eyes from what I remember were never sad. They were always bright and full of hope. This was not my Percy…I meant, 'This was not the Percy I knew.'

I looked at the girl in front of me and smiled, "So Arie has a crush on a god? Well who is it?"

She had just opened her mouth to speak when my mother burst into the room glaring at Arie. Arie (I'm guessing had no clue for the look because I know I didn't) rushed out of the office. I raised my eyebrow at the situation and shrugged.

I looked at my mother and beamed, "I asked you to come over for a surprise, mom." With that said I handed her the freshly printed blue prints and waited for her reaction. Of course, she kept a straight face until she realized what they were. "OH ANNABETH!" she nearly squealed which as her daughter I knew that would be out of character unless she was really excited. Even then, I'd have to question it.

She looked so happy that it was definitely worth all the hard work, and repeating all the hard work over and over just so it was perfect.

"Oh Annabeth, these look marvelous. Truly amazing! I am very pleased with these and will have the Cyclops begin work on it immediately." She acted as if she was leaving but she turned around. "Who's temple is next? Zeus? Why didn't you do his first?"

I wanted to laugh but I knew better, "Nah, I'm saving him for last. You know, best for last. Also I wanted to do yours first because you're the reason I'm immortal and the reason I have the job. I wanted to show you how much I appreciate it. Also, I'm going to do Artemis next. I'll contact her tomorrow and see if she's available to tell me what she would like."

My mom smiled and raised an eye brow, "Sounds like a plan…" to which I grinned and said, "Worthy of Athena."

_I know short but all I wanted to do was to show you all what Annabeth was doing. _

_Again please pm me about the poll question._

_Review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay so a lot of responses! I like on particular review how they told me why they like some relationships and why they didn't. I agree with a lot of pm's and right now have a leader of Hestia & Artemis, Aphrodite in second, and most of you said it would work but that you didn't like the AthenaxPercy thing. The single most favorite out of everyone was Calypso randomly enough. _

_People would say Hestia or Artemis, then say but you know Calypso would be so cool! I got quite a few Rachel's, Bianca's, and Zoe. Funny, with this line up you have two dead huntresses and one oracle all aren't allowed to be with men. We'll see what happens!_

**Chapter 8**

As I walked down the other side of the hill that led to Camp Half Blood I noticed three things immediately.

There were so many kids! There were kids everywhere! There had to be at least a hundred of them and that was just the ones I could see at the moment.

There were more cabins as well, now there were the original twelve plus Hestia's and Hades' cabin to make fourteen. Then on the sides of those cabins there were ten more spaced out really well. Twenty four cabins total. From the looks of things though they were planning on building a twenty fifth cabin as well.

And lastly, during my time here every camper was training for the war. The only time I remember a point of leisure was my first summer. Right before my first quest. This was so different. Sure there were kids 'training' but not for war. They were just training for the forest's monsters during capture the flag and games like that.

I moved down the hill and away from Dionysus. I knew that he wouldn't mind, plus how weird would it be for everyone if I hung out with him? They would question it like crazy.

From where I was I could spot Chiron teaching Archery to some campers and I started to head that way until I noticed 'him'. Malcolm. It wasn't that we didn't get along but if the Athena Cabin had really blamed Annabeth's disappearance on me, well, he'd be the one to avoid right now.

I couldn't go and say hello to Chiron so I thought I'd do something that Annabeth and I did after another round of sword and knife training with Ares' cabin. Annabeth and I would walk down to the strawberry patches and pick a few. Then, we'd head to the lake where we would sit on the beach and eat them while gazing over the water. Extremely peaceful and well, it was time with 'her' my confusion, my lifeline, my annoyance, my heart's desire.

Annabeth.

Being deep in thought (Something Annabeth had warned me about, she said it'd make my brain explode) I didn't hear a person behind me calling my name.

Apparently whoever it was trying to get my attention got sick of it and tackled me. One moment I am looking at a strawberry and the next I have that same strawberry smashed in my face as the berry and I collided with the ground.

I couldn't see them as they were behind me, but from the gentle sobs and uneasy breaths I took it that this wasn't an enemy. To my amazement when I finally righted myself I found myself covered in the person's red hair. When I finally just had to know who it was I gently pulled their chin towards mine.

Rachel Dare.

Her normally beautiful green eyes were now red and puffy, and had emerald rivers flowing from them.

"Excuse me, Miss Dare; tears are not for a time when your friend randomly shows up after a long absence. Tears are for sadness." She looked up at me with a huge grin, "Well Percy, it's not every day that one of your best friends shows up after being gone for a year." She then frowned, "I don't know if you knew but I'm the oracle now."

I knew what she meant (she couldn't date guys now) and I wanted to laugh and say I knew a lot more than that but it might lead to questions. "So I heard! How is it? Are the prophecies every few minutes or is it just for quests and such?" She laughed and we sat there on the ground talking about everything from her finishing school, to the quest last year, to her little brother who had been born a month ago.

We only stopped talking when Chiron had come to speak with Rachel. Needless to say he was surprised to see me in a mortal form. He looked confused at first and then when he realized the weird looks from Rachel and I were giving him were justified he gave me a hug.

It felt great, needless to say, to be with them again. Rachel, my best mortal friend, and Chiron my demi-god trainer just talking about our summers so far. Rachel seemed really interested in how my 'away from camp' life was but thankfully and unfortunately, a fist connected with my jaw.

I should've seen, felt, and noticed the warning signs but seeing as my god senses are being controlled by three gods at the moment, it's like a giant dust storm is clouding my powers. There was just no way I would be able to know that Clarisse La Rue would get a cheap shot on my jaw. Well, maybe if I'd been looking at Rachel and the terrified look she was trying to give me…

Surprisingly enough, that's when Rachel's red haired anger came out. "What the Hades Clarisse!" she screamed at the leader of the Ares cabin. It caught us all off guard to the point where Clarisse actually stumbled on her own feet. Rachel ran over to me and helped me up from the ground.

I glared over at Clarisse but it was what I saw that scared me.

Now, Clarisse has never been small, even when we first met she was a XXL in shirts and it wasn't fat. The warrior was strong. She never missed a work out and she never turned down a fight. The girl I was looking at now was just that, a girl. She'd lost too much weight to be healthy and she looked tired. There were gigantic black and purple bags under her eyes and her hair was in knots. She never really cared about her hair before but at least she ran a brush through it. If I had one word to describe her, it would be 'terrible'.

"I'm alright Rachel." She nodded but only took a step back. Ready to defend me from the girl I had once respected as a source of hope to all of us campers. Seeing Clarisse made you think everything would be alright, even when you had nothing to hope for. She was the camp's strength and now she looked like a harsh word would break her.

"Shut up Jackson, no one wants to hear you talk." She looked ready to stomp off until one of her brothers pushed her back towards me.

She looked deadly, almost like the warrior I remember, to the point where I thought she might just cut him into ribbons until he said, "Clarisse, we're worried about you. You wanted to talk to Percy, well 'talk' he's here now so make the best of it or just get over it. Yes, it's sad Chris died but that's what happens in battle. You lose soldiers, friends, lovers, you can lose anything. So please, just get it over with." And the kid walked off leaving a very furious Clarisse in his wake.

I looked at the war god's daughter and frowned what could she possibly want with me?

_Alright ladies and gentlemen there it was. Please let me know if I did characters right or if I need to get closer to them. _

_Also thank you guys so much for the reviews and the poll answers! You're so awesome!_

_Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Wow! Okay tons of reviews, pms, and polls answered. I love it! I have tons of ideas for one shots now! _

_By the way, I have quite a few people talking about Calypso. Wow, you're going to make this difficult for me aren't you. Okay, I've been looking for a way to get her in the story and thanks to a certain reader I now know how to stick her in there. However, from what I can gather, she is a demi-titan with caramel colored hair that is braided right? I'm going to guess normal height and everything. So please if I'm incorrect please correct me. _

_**Chapter 9**_

I looked at the daughter of Ares and glared at her. _What the Hades did I do?_ She stood there staring at her brother's back for a time until she finally turned. She had such anger in her eyes that were I not severely ticked off about getting hit I'd probably be scared.

I was about to end the awkward silence when she growled, "Everyone else, leave now." With a groan the campers walked away but Rachel and Chiron stayed by my side. I know they were trying to help but if she wanted to 'talk' well then we'd 'talk' without any witnesses.

"Go ahead; she can't do anything that hasn't already been done." I told Chiron and Rachel. Rachel had a worried look but smiled softly and walked off. Chiron however knew that I was a god and that Clarisse really stood no chance against me and that in her weakened state may just get killed. I looked at Chiron but just nodded to which he slowly walked the direction Rachel had left.

Without even looking at her I said calmly but firmly, "What do you want to say Clarisse?"

When I did look at her I had to duck. Another fist came at me from the left but this one I caught in my hand. She may be 'weakened' but the girl still was a child of Ares. They just had natural strength and so 'catching' said punch? Well, it hurt a lot more than I showed. She kicked me off of her and drew her spear 'Maimer' from her back and stabbed at me.

I dodged it and pulled at Riptide.

"_PERCY! I said no fighting! It's making it harder for us to control your godly instinct" _Said an annoyed voice. "_**Leave me alone Lady Hestia, I'll end it quickly**__." _I said before trying to 'cloud' my mind again. She pushed through before I could though. "_Poseidon says to use Riptide's new power. Please hurry."_

I then pushed Hestia out of my head and used the water inside Riptide. When my gut clenched I drew upon its strength. It was unlike anything I'd ever felt. Immediately I felt the power of the ocean all around me, before Clarisse could take a step I had raised the blade to her throat.

"Put it down Clarisse, now." I said as she tried to bring Maimer up to challenge me. She tried again and this time I felt the tip of the electric spear come at me. I could hear the hum of it flow through metal as it whizzed by my ear.

I grabbed the shaft of her spear and pulled it from her hands and released it into the air where it landed twenty feet away. Again, I raised Riptide to her throat again. This time pressing it into her neck just enough to break the skin. I then added, "It's over. I don't want to fight, just tell me what I've done wrong Clarisse."

She looked at me with a look I'd never seen before at least from her. She looked completely broken and utterly exposed. She pushed Riptide aside but sat down. She wouldn't look at me as I sat next to her keeping riptide in sword form on my left as she was on my right.

"I see you've changed Riptide, Prissy." She said with a forced smile.

"It was a birthday present from my dad," I told her which technically was true because my mortal birthday was today.

She laughed, "My dad told me I needed to act my age and stop moping for mine."

I looked at the girl in front of me and relaxed slightly. We were sitting in the strawberry field and she was looking anywhere but at me. I had something I needed to know however, so I placed my hand on her shoulder. As she winced at my touch but I still asked her, "Why are you still mourning Clarisse? I know Chris was a great guy, but there are other guys who think you're amazing."

She chuckled darkly, "There are only a few people that actually respect me as a person, and not Clarisse the warrior, Percy. You were one of them. Annabeth, Selina, and Chris were some of the few I called friends and not fellow soldiers."

She turned her face completely away from me. Now her mouse brown hair was facing me and I couldn't help but notice that it was longer than when she was dating Chris.

"Where were you Percy?" It was a question but it came out more like an order.

"I've been busy Clarisse, I wish I could tell you but I can't. I've been sworn to keep where I've been safe. But I'll enlighten you if you tell me why you hit me?" I had a smile on my face as her voice sounded like she grinned.

"I always liked hitting you Jackson." Enough said apparently.

"But why are you mad at me?" I wanted to get upset but I knew it wouldn't help the situation.

She then turned to me this time and a death glare was on her face.

"Because of you 'disappearing' Nico had to go in your spot as a child of Hades. Chris sacrificed his life for Nico and Jason. If you had been here you might have been the child that Hera took the memories from instead of Nico; Chris would still be here. You're a better warrior than he is and you wouldn't have needed Chris' aid. He would be at my side today."

She wasn't crying, but she was gasping for air as if her lungs were about to give. I wanted to hug her but Clarisse wasn't that kind of person. I put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Clarisse, I really am sorry about Chris but if I'd gone it wouldn't have changed anything. His fate was to die that day and there was nothing anyone could've done to change that."

Her glare turned to one of pain. I knew I was hurting her by talking about Chris but she looked fragile and I needed to have the Clarisse I remember back.

"So where have you been, you said if I talked you'd fill me in on what you could." She tried to smile.

I had a small debate in my head with a tiny Percy devil and angel on my shoulders. I've wanted to tell someone for so long. So obviously the devil won.

"I've been on Olympus training Clarisse." To say she was shocked? Yeah, as if.

"You've….bbe been… where?" she said in her shocked expression.

"You need to know the truth." So I filled Clarisse on everything. From the Kronos fight, to the gods' gift, to Annabeth disappearance, to this morning with Artemis giving me Luna.

Clarisse just laughed, "You're a god now? The god of Heroes?" and she laughed again. It stopped when I joined her, to which she punched me in the mouth again. She watched as nothing came from my mouth.

"Why didn't you protect Chris!" She said hitting me over and over again.

I caught her arms because even though I was invulnerable I didn't want her hurting herself.

"I can't protect or help anyone at the moment Clarisse, I'm just in training. The only reason I'm here is that Hestia, Dionysus, and my dad are protecting my godly presence from you. It takes years of training to be able to do what a god or goddess does. Well for a mortal turned god. If you're born a god it's easy."

She looked like she wanted to hit me again. "So you're really a god?"

I nodded but said nothing, "And you're visiting me?"

I laughed and said, "Well camp, but right now yes you. I also have an idea of how to help you through this funk Clarisse. I am willing to come down from Olympus once a week and help you in any way. May it be working out, training, hanging out, whatever you want?"

She looked at me with confusion, "Why would you do this Jackson? I've been nothing but mean to you."

I smiled, "Remember when we your dad's chariot back from your brothers?" She nodded, "Well, you're still my friend Clarisse and I don't like to see you this way."

She tried to smile again but failed, "What if Hestia won't let you?" A relatively good question.

"Well, I get Saturdays off if I train hard and I'd be willing to spend that with you to help you get back to where you were."

She truly smiled this time. "Why are you doing this, 'god of heroes'" she said while laughing. I punched her lightly, "Hey don't tell anyone okay? People aren't supposed to know." She laughed but stood up and held out her hand to help me up. I took it with a shrug. The conch shell blew signaling lunch was ready.

She smiled as we brushed off our butts from sitting in the dirt. "Whatever Jackson, now does that mean I'm the first 'hero' of Percy Jackson's heroes?"

I grinned, "I guess it does." With that she walked off toward her cabin and campers who were looking at her funny, but she looked over her shoulder and smiled.

_My first Hero…not a bad start._ I said as I walked toward the dinning pavilion.

_Okay, so yeah there was chapter 9. Even some Clarisse moments. Let me know if I was out of character. Clarisse might become OCC but I'll try not to. Also, she's the first mortal to know Percy's secret! Are you all appalled? Laughing? What? Let me know and review!_

_Thanks!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Alright so you guys are incredible! Over 100 reviews total. That's a new personal best for me in all my stories. Okay, so this chapter here will make you want to hit me propably with its ending. It also concludes this part of the story._

_The sequel will start when I get back from my vacation, a week from tomorrow. I'm separating the stories because after this chapter there will be a time lapse. I can't tell you how much but know that Percy will be different and godlier. (Auto-correct on Word says that it's godlier and not more godly. Go figure right?)_

_**Chapter 10**_

After seeing more of my friends like the Hephaestus kids, Apollo kids, and the Hermes kids I decided it was time to see my mom. So I let Dionysus know and informed my dad through an Iris message. I still didn't want to talk to Hestia so I didn't even mention it to her.

As I headed down the hill to the camp van waiting for me there I thought about all that I had accomplished today.

I had gotten Clarisse to get out of her funk for a bit and even got her to smile at me. I had also told her my secret that I'm a god now and she swore on the Styx she wouldn't reveal my secret. She said she would start offering food to Hestia to butter her up so I might have a better chance to come down and 'train' with her.

I had to laugh at that, a child of Ares sacrificing to someone else so that she can hang out with a son of Poseidon. Random much? Anyways I know that if I train her hard Clarisse should come out of her depression of losing Chris. I really can't say much because I know what losing your lifeline is like. The thing that holds you to earth and mine disappeared without a trace.

Coming up to the van I saw a black Mercedes McLaren beside it. Now, I've only dreamed of driving a vehicle like this and this one was right here begging me to drive it. I could feel power radiating off of it. Dark blood red racing stripes ran from the hood to the spoiler. Its wheels had been polished so thoroughly that I was blinded by their brightness. I couldn't wait to look at the engine!

However, the people I saw at the car brought all levels of childish joy to nothing. It was Hestia along with Hephaestus. Now, let me remind you that Hephaestus and I don't exactly get along. I mean I kind of accidently got his lead son killed in the last war. It wasn't exactly my fault but I was the one the god of the forge blamed. And not to mention since I became a god I wasn't the hero to lose his memory, Nico was. For the same reasons Clarisse blamed me for Chris' death and I'm pretty sure Hephaestus blames me for Leo his favorite son.

As I walked up Hestia took an interest in her shoes while Heph limped over to me. "Alright Perseus. This right here is only here because our aunt said it was your gift for a year of completion." My heart gave a loud thud. _My Lady got me this? No, she probably had Heph make it._ I said to myself.

"Don't start thinking I did anything. She went out and picked this by herself, all I am to do is show you how to use the godly instruments she had installed. Trust me; I don't want to be here." I looked at Hestia. She was in her 'child/preteen' form. She didn't look much like the goddess I had spent a year with but she didn't like to be in her older form around the other gods. They would think things about us and we couldn't have that could we.

"Alright hero god, here's the deal. This car is a lot like Apollo's except it's not the sun. Anyway, it drives like a normal manual transmission vehicle. Nothing fancy with that. Now comes the fun part." Hephaestus was starting to get excited I could tell because his beard would randomly light on fire and he'd swat it out. Meanwhile Hestia opened the passenger side and slid into the seat quietly closing the door.

"Hey Zero!" my attention snapped back to the forge god. "Sorry Hephaestus. Please continue," I turned away from my Matron and forced myself to ignore her and her sad glowing eyes that were almost dead embers compared to normally bright and comforting blaze.

"Alright Percy, this here is the throttle that can change your cars shape, size, model, year, blah blah blah." He said this and pointed to a spot on the dash that I would have confused it for the cigarette lighter. "Just push that and say what you need. Alright next, you'll look at the gas pedal." I did and noticed a normal looking gas pedal that didn't look that fancy. Of course, neither did the cigarette lighter that could change my car completely.

I studied the pedal closer and saw a groove near the top that you flip up with your shoe. "The groove at the top, what does it do?" I said trying to come across as observant. However, he just got annoyed.

"If I wanted to be asked questions I would have asked for them, now do you want me to explain or not?" His beard fully engulfed in flames which he swatted out. "Please continue." Hestia said looking at her nephew but not me.

"Sorry Hestia, alright, the groove at the top can be pushed up with your foot when you need to transport somewhere. Like doing it yourself it takes practice to become good at it. All you do is flip the top of the gas pedal and think of your location. Then, Bam! You're there and riding in style."

I laughed because when he yelled Bam his beard shot a spark at Hestia who jumped and glared at us. Hephaestus for scaring her, me for laughing.

"Well Hephaestus, I'm sure that's all Perseus needs at the moment. He'll Iris message you later for more details." Hestia said with a looked that dared us to argue.

He took the hint and was gone.

She too was about to leave but turned and threw the keys at me. "There's your surprise Percy! I don't know what I did and I'm not going to ask. I expect you to trust me enough to know that if you're mad at me to tell me and not hide behind a 'cloud' in your mind."

I could see her eyes fully blazing now, but not with the comforting fire I remember. No, this was a wild fire type blaze and aimed straight at me.

With another dirty look she was gone.

I stared at the keys that I'd picked up for about a minute before I realized I was burning daylight and my mom was expecting me. So I turned the key and which ignited the engine.

The car purred, it was so quiet I could stand it. The car's speedometer in the mortal realm topped out at 190 miles per hour. I couldn't wait to test that!

So I drove the way to my mother's apartment at relatively legal speeds, is 30 miles over considered completely illegal? Well I probably would've gone to prison then. I absolutely loved this car!

Arriving at the parking garage I got out and clicked the lock button on the key ring. I remember Hephaestus saying something about a failsafe security system to protect the car, but I had been watching Hestia at the time so I didn't really remember what it did.

When arrived at the elevator to go into the apartments I saw a teenage girl following me in the elevators reflection. I turned and she disappeared. I didn't think she was a monster because that was one of the first things I worked on was learning how to 'sniff' out a monster. Well, this wasn't a monster, and definitely not 'human.'

"Alright, whoever is there come on out."

No response.

"Please?"

Still no response.

_UGH! Fine forget it!_

So I turned back around and there was the girl. I instantly recognized the face. She had caramel colored hair that was pulled into a long braid, with soft features that were truly gorgeous. She wore no makeup but she didn't have too. Only a few people I knew could say that and it not be a lie.

"Calypso?"

_Okay so how was that? Hate me yet?_

_A lot of people wanted her to come into the story and I just couldn't resist. Alright so the next story will be called 'Five years later.' Meaning it'll be 6 years since he became a god. We'll see a lot of things happen during the time lapse. He'll train with his wolf, he'll learn certain godly powers and Percy will be revealed to the campers. Also we will see a death in the time lapse that I truly have never seen before. _

_Remember to review!_


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys no chapter here! But if you look at a my new story called 5 years later you'll see I uploaded it!

Thanks for all the reviews!


End file.
